X5 Soldiers to the Rescue
by Bethica
Summary: Liz and Alec somehow transfer into a demonic world...and must take down a man name Sir Zion(this is based on my dream I had last night )


X5 Soldiers to the Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and FOX Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character x5 330523651817 AKA Liz belongs to me. In this fic there will be no Ames White and Familiars. Also this fanfic is based on the dream I had last night btw. Also this will contain different species like: demon, werewolves, vampires, fairy's, ect.  
  
************  
  
"I gotta hand it to ya," said a male X5 named Alec is sitting right across from her, drinking a glass of coffee inside of the coffee shop near Terminal City.  
  
"What did I do?" said the female X5 named Liz, she is black hair, black eyes, about 5ft.4", slim, has an excellent body figure. For outfit she is wearing black slacks, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. She takes a sip out of her hot chocolate. She places it down, "I did nothing"  
  
"You did something.I seen you" he lets out a smile, "You told your sister Max about you and Cyclo and you disobeyed her about him"  
  
"Yeah well, she can't tell me who not to date, I'm in love with him, what part of speech she doesn't get?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe she didn't get the whole definition of him" he takes a split second, "Maybe you gotta prove to her that Cyclo isn't that bad, he was at Manticore"  
  
"Yeah I know" she pauses for a moment, "Alec, it's getting quiet and dark in here is this coffee shop closing?"  
  
"No" he turns around everything is getting dark and darker. "What tha?" No one is in the coffee shop maybe the X5's scared them off but now in Seattle there is a new thing in the government that all Transgenics are equals and have the same rights as ordinaries.  
  
The room is getting darker and darker till it was pitch black but pitch black isn't bad for the Transgenics, because they have built in night vision. They looked at every object, its still the coffee shop but getting darker and darker. Unexpectedly a bright flash lit up the whole room everything was getting brighter every item in the room is getting white, that is how bright the room is. Alec and Liz look at each other and they are turning white as the bright glow....then it stops and the two are on the floor and they are knock out cold..  
  
*****************  
  
"Ten hut!" yelled the drill sarge as he entered the cabin, he looks at every person in the room. The boys are ranges from age 16-20. He paces back and forth. He stops for a second, he is hearing someone sleeping. He runs over and he spots two unfamiliar people lying on the floor. "WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Liz and Alec wakes up in a violent start and they look at the drill sarge the both gulp, "Tell me this isn't Manticore" in unison. They got on their two feet and they look at the drill sarge and they looked at the boys standing still.  
  
"Or this could be a boot camp," said Alec telling to himself and to Liz  
  
"SILENCE!" His eyes beamed at the two with rage, "Permission to speak is denied!" He looks at Liz, her outfit is sneakers, blue jeans, and a black turtleneck shirt. "This isn't a coed camp!"  
  
"Hey, don't talk to me like that mister" she said crossing her arms, "You don't wanna mess with me and my companion friend Alec" Alec lets out a grin out, like you tell him kind of look.  
  
"Well you will be sorry towards the warden" he let's out an evil grin at the two, "As you two were" he leaves the room in a huff.  
  
"Just take your time," called out Alec, "That guy is such a bully"  
  
"You shouldn't do that if I were you," said an ordinary boy about 17 years old, "The warden is bad news" he walks over to the unknown citizens.  
  
"Bad news like what?" said Liz, she looks at the other boys and they are nodding their heads as well, agreeing the boy.  
  
"The warden will put you into lock-up meaning you won't return" he pauses for a moment and he points to an empty cot, "You never return"  
  
"Liz, that sounds like the Ben story does it?" said Alec turning to Liz  
  
"Yeah" that is somewhat freaky as she thought to herself, "Return? What that is suppose to mean?"  
  
"We don't know, my guess stay out of trouble," replied the boy  
  
"One question what is this place?" said Liz  
  
"Prison"  
  
"Prison? Boot camp prison?"  
  
"Just a prison"  
  
"Did you guys cause a crime or felony?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he said to the two in suspicion  
  
Liz and Alec look at each other for a moment and they turned to the boys, "We are soldiers.US soldiers..anything is your problem is ours.." In a unison.  
  
"What is the US?" said a twenty year old boy  
  
"United States of America.how long you been here?" said Alec, questioning the teenage boys.  
  
"A while." he pauses for a split second, "We are..."  
  
"What?" as Liz steps a bit closer to the boy and the door ruptured and three people stormed into the room. Liz looks at the three people and she is in a fighting position as well as Alec, "You people get in the back" they looked at her blankly, "Now!" they heard her authority and they went into the back of the room, watching these two 'US soldiers' to handle the two sergeants and the warden.  
  
"Who are you two people?" said the male warden, about twenty five of age, he has bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, built, brawny. He is wearing black boots, black denims, and a black long sleeve shirt.  
  
"People that are ready to kick your butt!" yelled Alec, "What the heck is this place?" He is in a fury. He is concentrated the three people especially the warden.  
  
"This is a place where bad teenagers go, what else?" said the warden.  
  
"Lies!" as Liz screamed at the three, "We are not stupid!" She murmurs something under her breathe, "Alec let's beat up these punks"  
  
"You read my mind" he let's out a grin out. He charged at the drill sergeant and he leaps into the air and spins kick them in the jaw. Liz dashes up the warden and she kicks him in the thigh and she back flips and she uppercuts him in the face. He grabs her by the arm and ready to twist it, she reverses the attack and she twists his arm. She flings him to the wall and he smacks onto the hard surface.  
  
She notices a female sergeant running up to her and she strikes her in the face with her bare hands. The female slashes at her and she jumps back before she hits her. Alec finishes the male sergeant off and he runs up to the side of Liz for some double team action. She grins at the two and she lunges at the two and they clothe-lined her and she fells on her back. She leaps onto her feet. She takes out her night stick out and out of nowhere in a blink of an eye Alec grabs the stick and snaps it in two pieces and he chucks the leftover night sticks out of the open window. Liz leaps in the air and she kicks her in the ribs. Alec grabs her and he threw her out of the cabin right into the think watery mud. "We shoot and we score" said Alec, he turns around and notices the warden and the male sergeant is gone. "What the?" he looked the teenagers and they point their fingers at the east side and west side of the room and he turns around sharply and notices the warden and the drill sergeant is enclosing on him and Liz. They pull out tazers. They lunged at the two and they leap in the air and they managed to get voltage part of the tazer onto Liz and she immedienly falls onto the ground. The warden is continuing to tazer her and Alec sees the other sergeant coming over to tazer her. "HEY!"  
  
"Get him!" yelled the warden and he continue to tazer her, Liz is shaking badly like she was having seizures, two seconds later she is officially knock out cold. The shaking stops and she lies there in a somewhat deep sleep.  
  
The drill sergeant lunges at him and he jumps back at each time he slashes at him with the tazer. He is avoiding the tazers and he backs up to the window; he can escape, but what about Liz? He has no choice to give himself up. He walks casual up to the sergeant and he tazers him, he fall to the ground as well and he is shaking and two seconds later for him its lights out.  
  
The warden stands up, "Where did you find these idiots?" He stared at the drill sergeant with rage in him.  
  
"In this cabin behind the last cot" he points to the ground where he found the two, "They weren't here last night" he pauses for a quick instant, "They couldn't get into the room, because the windows and doors were lock"  
  
"Okay okay" he looks at the female intruder and then at the male intruder, "Could the resistance team send these two warriors?"  
  
"Possibly" He looks up and the female drill sergeant walks into the room, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, my body is covered with grime, what else?" she looks at the scared teenage boys, "You! YEAH YOU! Get out to the field now!" They obeyed the woman and they leave the room. "I will be with my students.torturing them."  
  
"Gladly, I will be in the dungeon with these warriors and I will question them" he pauses for a split second, "In separate cells" he looks at the male sergeant take the male and I will take the female" the drill sarge nods his head and he picks up Alec and walks out of the room. The warden walks over to Liz and he picks her up and he carries her out of the cabin.  
  
******************  
  
Many hours later Liz wakes up, she finds herself in a musty cell, dark, cold, and gross. She looks at her two wrists there are shackles on them and a steel chain is attached to the shackles and to the brick steel wall. She tugs on them, but she can't break free.  
  
"Finally your awake intruder" said the warden walking out of the dark shadows. He smiles at her evilly. "What is a human girl doing in the underworld camp? She doesn't mean the last two words which are: underworld camp. "You're the first human girl I seen for the last four centuries ago"  
  
"For your information jerk, I'm not human" she grins at him evilly, she wants to take this punk down, he's cruel, possibly not human and lastly she doesn't like him.  
  
"Not human.you say?" he put his index finger on his chin like resting it and he is thinking for a quick moment. "What are you?"  
  
"A chick no one should mess with" she said proudly, she looks around, she doesn't see Alec, and "Where is he?"  
  
"In a separate cell, just waiting in line to get brutally tortured from me, you're the first in line"  
  
"Whatever creep! I will eradicate you before you even have the chance to!"  
  
"Oooooo, feisty eh? I like that coming from a woman from you" he walks up to her, she backs up slowly. "Tell me what you really are, so I know what I'm dealing with"  
  
"Kiss my transgenic butt!"  
  
"Transgenic? I never heard one of those"  
  
"Really? Looks like I'm a limited edition down in this underworld place"  
  
"To think of that..sounds perfect.will give you an option" He pauses, "Become my first wife"  
  
"Bite me!" she hissed at him  
  
"Or your friend dies"  
  
She freezes for a moment in shock, she doesn't want to marry this creep, because he is evil and also at Seattle she has a lovable boyfriend named Cyclo. But the two choices that he just gave her gives her no other option, she doesn't want Alec to die, he is like family, on Manticore terms and Max kind of have a thing with Alec, but not Logan because of this virus thing that Renfro put into her. She lets out a heavy sigh and she lifts her head up. "I will marry you"  
  
"Excellent.your friend will live.he will live in the cabin with the boys" He waves his hands and the shackles disappeared off her wrists. He made the steel cage barred wall to disappear and Liz walks out of the cell door. She is going to play along with him, when the time comes she is going to kick his butt. Then she and Alec can leave this place along with these innocent boys. "Shall we go upstairs?"  
  
"Yes" she said softly and he takes her left beautiful hand and he teleports out of the dungeon and into the dark fortress..  
  
*************  
  
"Wake up!" yelled the man at Alec  
  
Alec opens his eyes and he sees a man in a military outfit aiming a tazer at him, "I'm awake.you can put that away"  
  
"You going to the cabin"  
  
"What about Liz?"  
  
"That girl? She is too busy with Sir Zion, she is going to marry king of the underworld"  
  
"Oh.." He pauses for a moment, Liz is going to play along, and so is he, "Okay, I will go to the cabin and praise to Zion" he stands up and the man is leading him to the cabin, Alec walks behind him, he has the chance to snap this man's neck, but he is afraid if this Zion guy might hurt her, but then again she is an X5 and a X6. That makes her very strong, faster, smarter, and a hot chick that no one should tangle with. The reason why she is labeled both because of Lydecker and she had the same points as an X5/X6 when she was born, it's a long story, don't even bother asking.  
  
**************  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up soon) 


End file.
